dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Amos LeBeau
Amos LeBeau was a human aristocrat and the younger of two sons of Lord Titus LeBeau. He was killed by his uncle Tiberius after murdering Prior Reneau and botching an attempted heist. Description Appearance Amos was lanky and thin, standing 6'03" with pale skin and long, oily black hair. He dressed in fine clothes befitting his status, but wore more jewelry and presented himself more ostentatiously than other members of his family--Amos was not a subtle man, though he has less fashion sense than his family. Personality Amos was a foul, pig-headed man. Crude, stupid, greedy, and cowardly, he got by on his family name alone. He was known to smell strongly of alcohol and suude, and constantly drank. He was considered a black sheep of the LeBeau family, often embarrassing his father. He had a reputation around town as a rotten louse. Biography Background Amos was the second and final legitimate son of Lord Titus LeBeau. His mother passed away in childbirth, and Amos grew up having never known his mother. Likewise, his father has always blamed him for her death, and their relationship was often strained and tense. He got into a lot of fights growing up, and was constantly in trouble. He started running with a rough crowd when he was fourteen, and by sixteen he was at the Hagfish almost every night. As he got older, his drunken exploits got worse and worse, and he continued to slide deeper into drink, drugs, and bad behavior. In the Game On the day of 19 Quen'pillar, Amos was sent with his uncle Tiberius by his father on a job for the Black Network. His father hoped Tiberius would straighten him out and started seriously teaching him how to be effective as a Serpentcrown. Amos tagged along with Tiberius for the day, though things did not go well. At one point, Amos suggested they betray the Zhentarim and steal the treasure beneath the cathedral for themselves. This suggestion got a threat and intimidation from his uncle, which shit him up. That night, Amos and Tiberius snuck into the catacombs with the Zhentarim thieves. They wandered for what felt like hours until they arrived at the strange door. While everyone tried to break in, Amos heard someone coming. Tiberius ordered him to look into it, and Amos obeyed. Just down the passage and around the corner, he saw Prior Reneau walking toward him. Amos panicked; Reneau had seen his face and could tell the guards they were down there. So, in an effort to protect their identities, Amos jumped the prior and cut his throat with his dagger. Hyperventilating, he told his uncle what he'd done. The heist was cut short and they separated. Tiberius forced Amos to carry Reneau's body from the cathedral to Junk Rat's Bluff, in order to "learn to fix his own mess". After throwing the prior's body over the side, Amos was himself pushed over the bluff by Tiberius. Amos died on impact. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1x01 - '''"The Town of Orlane" Relationships Titus LeBeau Amos and his father always had a rough, tense relationship with his father. He gave up on trying to win his approval at an early age, and rebelled against him as a result. Titus was always disappointed in Amos, and Amos was always very angry at his father. This relationship was never mended. Tommen LeBeau Despite Amos' reputation as a black sheep, Tommen and Amos had an alright relationship. It was rocky at times, as Amos resented his older brother for his golden boy status among the family. Despite that, Tommen often defended Amos and it was always Tommen that was the first to Amos' side in any obstacle. Tiberius LeBeau Amos was always afraid of his uncle Tiberius. He always saw the darkness in his uncle, a darkness that resulted in his death. Willingham LeBeau Despite being his half-brother, Amos hates Willingham, who he calls "the bastard". More than that, he reviles and resents the little shit, who his father seemed to love more than him. A bastard. Ridiculous. Gertrude Olivier This human prostitue was Amos' favorite prostitute at the '''Pixie's Kitten, and was the girl he would most often spend the night with. He proclaimed to love her and tried to propose marriage numerous times. Emiko Yaijitsu Amos was also purported to be in love with Emiko, who he declares he was betrothed to, though Emiko vehemently denied. Character Information Notable Items * LeBeau Signet Ring * Masterwork Dagger Human Abilities * Bonus Feat Trivia * Amos was meant to be the Serpentcrown under Tommen after Tommen inherited the title of Lord of House LeBeau, acting in a capacity much like his uncle Tiberius does for his father. * Amos was a Suude addict and was in debt from gambling.